


A Home Coming Christmas

by DarkAngelGirl13



Series: QAF Christmas 2019 [6]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Married, Brian Kinney is a Good Dad, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Children, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Home, Home for Christmas, Husbands, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Family, Post-Canon Fix-It, family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Gus asks for the same thing every year since he moved to Canada with his moms and sister. This year that wish is actually going to happen.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Brian Kinney & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney & Lindsay Peterson, Brian Kinney & Melanie Marcus, Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor, Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus, Gus Peterson-Marcus & Justin Taylor, Justin Taylor & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus, Lindsay Peterson & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus, Lindsay Peterson & Melanie Marcus & Gus Peterson-Marcus, Melanie Marcus & Jenny Rebecca Novotny-Marcus, Melanie Marcus/Lindsay Peterson
Series: QAF Christmas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Wanted another Christmas story and thought this was good idea. I didn't think the girls moving to Canada was the answer even if I'd love to visit there.

Brian wasn't sure why he'd agreed to come to the mall today with Justin and the kids to see Santa. He'd offered to go the following day, but Gus had begged him to do it today. Liam and Tara had been right there beside their brother giving him the puppy dog looks like Justin could. Even Justin had been in on the bribbing him using no sex as a reason for him to go today. He'd finally agreed if Justin made breakfast because he hadn't been in the mood to cook. It hadn't been that bad though since Justin had already made up a big bowl of his blueberry pancake mix for them the night before. He had also made each pancake into different shapes with the cookie cutters. 

They had left the girls at the house since it was where Lindsay and Melanie stayed when they came down with the kids. Justin had gone in to drop J.R. off at Debbie's for Melanie because they were going shopping at the West Virginia mall later. The little girl had wanted to come with them, but it was her day to go with her dad. Brian had seen Michael on Debbie's porch surprised that they were dropping J.R. off. The two former best friends hadn't talked in almost nine years since Michael's birthday party that Brian had let him go. No one had tried fixing their broken friendship so he'd let it go too.

After the drop off Brian had headed to the Pitsburg mall since Justin was convinced it wouldn't be as busy as the West Virginia one. The day before there had only been five people in the line with their kids. That however wasn't the case at the moment it seemed like five hundred. The line was barely moving and the toddler in front of them didn't seem happy at all. Brian was glad that for once their kids were being mostly angels. At times that was a different story when looking at who their parents were. 

Liam and Tara were twins born almost four years ago. Daphne had agreed to be their mom, which they had been happy about. Justin was Liam's dad where Tara was Brian's daughter. They had taken a chance both donating to Daphne. They had thought one baby, but it had been twins. Daphne was pregnant now with a second set of twins that would be due by May. Daphne was meeting them there in a little to help so they wouldn't be two against three. Gus was a wonderful help most of the time, but sometimes Liam and he could get into the most michief. 

Tara and Liam however always had to be kept an eye on. The two of them together was holy terror if they got too quiet. The recent michief had been them getting a hold of Justin's paint and putting it all over them. They had then rolled all over some white paper they'd found saying it was their gift for Christmas. It had been a mess cleaning them along with Justin's studio in the house up. They hadn't cared though because they had been so adorable looking innocently at them. 

He didn't know what it would be like with five kids running around in another two years. It would be six if he included Jenny who was a doll almost always. Compared to her brother, cousins, and parents you barely heard her at all. Brian wondered if they had given them the wrong child as sweet as Jenny was. It was defiantly going to be an adventure with more kids, but Brian didn't care. He loved their family and he found something everyday that made him love them more; Justin too.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Mommy!" Tara yelled out seeing Daphne coming up behind her daddy. Justin was in the front with Brian at the back to make sure the three kids didn't escape them. Tara tried to bolt, but Brian caught her. "I want mommy." She pouted giving her daddy a look as if he'd stopped her from something more than getting to her mommy.

"She's coming to us," Brian said kissing her nose as Daphne got to them. "She was ready to escape again." 

"We're being good though, haven't tried to run once." Liam said with a big smile trying to climb onto Gus back, but it wasn't working like he thought it would. "I just can't see anything from here." He sighed.

"You'll get to see Santa soon, Li. Just don't forget to ask him for what you want the most here. You already mailed the other pages you wrote out for him." Justin said picking Liam up so he didn't hurt Gus in his attempt to see better. Liam had drawn out every item he wanted, which had taken up fifteen pages front and back. He was another artist in the making they thought. 

"If I must only do a couple fine, but I have to make sure that I get two brothers this time. I love my sisters, but they like to make Gus and me play dress up with them." Liam sighed looking at Tara who was giving him a huge smile. He thought of Jenny as a sister instead of a cousin.

"I thought you looked adorable and remember you can be whoever you want to be. No one gets to decide that, but you, we'll always love you." Daphne said giving Liam a kiss on the nose. 

"Thanks mommy, love you too." Liam said back smiling a huge smile at her knowing that he was loved. He never doubted that with as much affection and love he recieved from not just his parents, but grandmas too along with other family members.

"You got your ideas ready, Sonny boy?" Brian asked noticing that Gus hadn't said much. He hadn't even told them what he wanted for Christmas when they'd helped with the twins' and J.R.'s lists. 

"I got some, daddy. I just trying think what really want the most." Gus replied with a smile. He knew that there be no way get the one thing he always asked for every year. It was why he'd stopped writing to Santa when he didn't give him his wishes. He'd hoped maybe seeing him in person would help more. 

"Okay I wanted to make sure." Brian said ruffling Gus' hair. 

He loved spending time with his first born. It still sucked that the girls lived up in Canada, but he went up or got Gus to come down twice a month. He knew what Gus had asked for up until the year before, but it wasn't like Santa could actually give him that. He'd loved it if Lindsay and Melanie moved back. He'd tried convincing them more than once to move back. Things had changed since they had moved years ago, the laws had gotten better. Daphne was on the twins birth certificate just like Justin and he both were. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Tara and Liam went up together when it was their turns. They both asked for a puppy and cat. Tara wanted sisters from her mommy's belly, which Liam asked for brothers only. The last thing they asked for was their wish lists to be filled before giving Santa a copy of both of theirs. It was cute since Liam's seem to have grown even more than the last time they'd seen it. They got their picture taken with Santa and the two elfs because they'd loved them too. 

Gus went up next trying to think if he should add something to the one thing he truly wanted for Christmas. He'd known that Liam and Tara asked for almost everything. They always let him play with their toys too. It wasn't like he would do without those things with his mommies either. Jenny always asked for two of everything on Christmas and birthdays so he could have one too. Usually they'd share which Jenny loved doing with everything she had. He even dressed up in costumes for her since she didn't always have Tara to play tea party with. 

"What would you like for Christmas, young man?" Santa asked looking at Gus with a smile on his face.

"I only have one thing on my list. I've asked every year for it since I was five, I'm nine now. I want to come home and not just Christmas. I want see my dads every day instead of only twice a month and two in the summer. If I can't live in his house I at least want to live next door. Gran mommy mentioned a house for sale across the road and I think it be perfect. I love my mommies, but I want come home where we belong." Gus said. "I don't need any gifts if you can't give me that one. I'll have my sister's stuff to play with she loves sharing. Thank you for listening and if you can't fill my gift let me know before Christmas. That way I'm not too disappointed again since you never have answered my letters." Gus finished before he got down not really caring about a picture. 

He'd already been to three Santa's trying to get one of them to tell the one at the North Pole this year. He knew if the Santa was real then he'd know his name so it was no use telling him that. People said that Santa could grant wishes if you really believed and this was his wish. He just didn't know how much harder he could believe for Santa to give him what he wanted. 

Santa was surprised by what he'd just been asked for. He had gotten requests all day for toys, animals, even a family of their own. He hadn't gotten one before like the one from the little boy that had left his lap. Some times he wished he really could pull off what little kids thought he could. He'd seemed so sad even though he'd tried smiling at him. He hoped that the little boy would one day get what he wanted. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds out what is going on with his son after talking to the girls. He doesn't want Gus to be heart broken for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

"Where's Gus' picture with Santa and the elves?" Lindsay asked later that night when they were all back at Britin. She had thought she missed it looking in the envelope again. 

"He didn't want to take a picture. When he was done with his request he got up and ran away. I caught him before he got too far, but he just started crying when I picked him up. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong besides he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted for Christmas." Brian said. 

He hadn't even said anything to Gus about running away like he had before he'd just started sobbing. Nothing had cheered Gus up for the rest of their time out. He'd finally stopped crying after fifteen minutes, but he hadn't wanted to do much else. He'd stayed glued to Justin or him almost like they were attached. When they had gotten home Gus had ran to his room shutting the door. He had refused to come out for dinner even though Justin made his favorite. He had finally opened the door long enough for Justin to go in, but that was over an hour ago. He hadn't seen his husband or son come out of the room. 

"It's the third time he's seen a Santa and ran away afterwards." Melanie sighed. "He broke down on Santa's lap the last time. He wouldn't talk to either of us for days afterwards. He didn't even say anything to J.R. and she tried until she finally said she was giving up." She said not sure what to do. If Jenny was giving up on cheering her brother up then it was hopeless. Jenny was the one that could always get Gus to laugh if Brian or Justin weren't there. 

"Maybe talking to Justin will help. When he has something he really wants and doesn't want to ask us." Lindsay hoped. She hated seeing Gus so heart broken like he'd been in the last two weeks. "You don't think it's because he heard us talking about the job do you?" Lindsay asked in a low voice looking at Melanie. 

"What job?" Brian asked looking between them. He hadn't heard anything about a new job when they'd last talked two days before when they came down. 

"The law firm decided they would let me go instead of making me a partner." Melanie said. "I've been there since we moved, but as a Christmas gift this year I got a pink slip. It's the reason we came down earlier than planned. School's out up there and Gus was like he is now. We thought Justin and you could cheer him up." She explained.

She'd had to retake the bar and everything when they had moved to Canada since it was another country. They'd had mostly a great four almost five years there, but now she was starting to rethink it. Lindsay and she both were since the month before Lindsay lost her job at the school she'd been teaching art. They hadn't said anything about it not wanting to bring the kids down or anyone else at the holidays. While they had been out today they'd done more than go to the mall in West Virginia. They'd gotten Jennifer's friend to show them the house across from Brian and Justin's. They couldn't afford it though even if they sold their house in Canada. It wasn't as huge as Britin, but it was a nice size place. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"That's messed up, you've been there that long they can't just fire you, Mel." Brian said, but he knew how it worked He'd started his own company after being fired from a job he'd had since he got out of college. "Look if you two need somewhere to stay if things aren't working out there you can move back. Justin and I wouldn't care if you moved in here til you could find a place. You know Justin's always trying to get you to help at the gallery we got. I could always use a lawyer at Kinnetic the one I have now doesn't always get along with certain people." 

"You mean she always is trying to hit on Justin which annoys the both of you?" Lindsay grinned. 

She'd heard plenty about the new lawyer they'd hired when the one Brian had died. Although Brian's offer was appealing since they had thought about moving back. They loved a lot about Canada, but they didn't have the ones they loved there. Some times they thought that they had ran after the bombing because how scared they'd been. Brian and Justin got married moving to West Virginia after it happened; they weren't the only ones that left. Although, Brian had done it because he loved Justin and wanted to give him his dream.

"We did look at the house next door, but there is no way we can afford it. We're set for a while so there's nothing to worry on the kids. We just wouldn't be if we got the house too if that makes sense." Melanie said. "We're not asking for money either, you and Justin both send the kids money every month. J.R.'s not even yours, but you give her the same as you do Gus." 

It was the one thing she'd been shocked about when she'd seen the checks. She'd thought Brian had made a mistake. It hadn't been though when they'd talked. He'd thought J.R. being Gus' sister deserved to be treated equally. It didn't matter if she wasn't blood, she was Gus' sister. It was the first time she'd really seen Brian the way she figured Justin did. They didn't know what to think when Justin had done the same. It hadn't been as much at first since he'd been still trying to get started on selling his works. He had sent a little none the less. 

Brian didn't treat J.R. like she was different either when they were around. She knew he would have taken her to see Santa today if Michael hadn't wanted to take his daughter for the day. She had thought over the years maybe the friendship would be repaired, but it hadn't been in the last eight and half years. Brian wasn't the same person that she'd first met years ago. He had his own family now with the twins, Justin and Daphne. The second set of twins on the way as well. She thought every day that letting Michael go had made Brian grow up more. She wasn't sure if it helped Michael, except for always clinging to Brian he was the same. 

"I never said you were, Mel." Brian replied. "If Justin can figure out why Gus is unhappy then we work on fixing that. You're also going to think about what I just said. Things have changed since you left. Think about coming home." He finished before getting up to go find out of Justin had any luck with Gus. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian didn't find anyone in Gus' room when he checked on them. He was surprised since he hadn't thought they left it. He hadn't heard the door open and sometimes it squeaked since it was an older house. It took some time, but he found them finally all of the kids in Justin's home studio. The twins along with Jenny who was back from her dad's were coloring pictures. Gus was drawing his own out sitting beside Justin near the window so he could look out. 

He looked at the pictures that the other three were coloring, which were Christmas scenes. It didn't matter that they were still learning to keep it inside the lines. He thought the pictures looked good and told them so. They already had covered the fridge up with drawings. There was also a large photo album dedicated to each of the kids stuff. Justin had made them years ago when Gus had started coming to stay with them. J.R. had her own there too since they kept her some as well. He wasn't about to show one was a favorite over the other. He had grown up in a house like that since his parents hadn't even wanted him. He was the reason his parents had gotten married after all. Before his dad had died he'd made sure he'd known that. 

Brian sat down beside Gus when he went over to where he was at. He looked at Gus' picture seeing a two story house. His son was an excellent drawer and always showed great details in the ones he drew. The one he was making was no different and he could tell it wasn't just any house in the picture. It was the house that was across the road from them. The place had been for sale since October. Gus asked every time he called or went to visit if it was still avaliable. 

"That's a wonderful drawing, Sonny boy. You got your mom's talent to be a great artist." Brian said putting his arm around Gus looking at Justin to see if he had an answer to why Gus was so upset at the mall. 

"Daddy, is Santa real? I asked Dada and Auntie Daph and they say he is. If he real then why do I never get what I want for Christmas? I didn't even make a list last year or this year. I told every Santa I could find though, but none got it back to the North Pole one. I got toys and clothes." Gus said looking at the picture he was drawing. 

He hadn't really wanted to come out of his room, but Justin had convinced it. He'd already been drawing the picture in there hoping if he could send the picture to Santa it would help him know the exact house he wanted. He needed to know though if Santa was even real since he never listened to what he asked for. Santa was supposed to be this magical person, but he'd rather have gotten coal in his stocking than toys and clothes. If you were good then you got what you wanted, it's what the kids at school always said. 

"What are you asking him for Christmas? Maybe I can get the message to him personally. You know I got a lot of contacts that might be able to help too." Brian said hoping it would help. 

"This right here." Gus replied holding up the drawing that he'd almost finished. "I tried calling that number on the sign, but they hung up on me. They wouldn't even listen to me either. I only wanted to know if I had enough money in my piggie bank to buy it. The money Dada and you send I put some in my piggie bank for rainy days. It was raining when I called them." He said feeling sad again. "I thought if Mama didn't have job or Mommy then we could come home. You have to have job to live, but they don't anymore. I don't want to not have a place to live. I wanted Santa to give us the home for Christmas so they don't have to worry." 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian lifted Gus up putting him on his lap wrapping his arms around his son in a tight hold. Some times Gus amazed him at the thoughts he had for being only nine. He had been worried once about where he was going to live when he'd risked everything to take Stockwell down. It was the reason he'd finally accepted help. It was why he worked hard to make sure they never got to that again. 

"I promise you Gus, you will never have to worry about not having anywhere to live. The night you were born I told your mom if she needed anything I'd help." Brian said. 

"I'd do anything for Jenny. and you too." Justin said putting one of his arms around Gus too. "You have always felt like mine too even before I wore your dad down and he married me." Justin added with a smile. "You might not be my blood, but you are just as much my child as the twins are." He finished. 

"So you talk to Santa for me? That way if you do he might actually get it for us. I can then maybe ask him for a new bike for me. I want to give mine to Jenny but I not sure she can ride it. I hold her up while I push her around on it too. She too little to reach the pedals right. Mommy tells me it not safe, but I put her in my helmet, knee and elbow pads. I even put that really big coat that's for winter on her last time. She didn't get hurt, even though my leg got little skinned up when the bike fell on me." Gus said before he took a breath. 

"I got the picture of how you had J.R. dressed up, Sonny boy. She looked like she was ready to face a blizzard in the middle of a heat wave." Brian laughed. "Don't worry about the bike either. I think Santa can come through on that request too. You just finish your drawing over with your siblings. Maybe help them with one together." He added kissing the top of Gus' head.

"Okay, laters daddy, dada." Gus smiled his mood being lifted believing that his dads could help him out. 

"We got some work to do in three days." Justin said once Gus was at the table he'd set up for the kids. 

"Well if I know you, my sweet, naughty, sometimes devilish prince we'll get this done in that amount of time." Brian grinned before he kissed Justin. 

"Of course, I'll also make a phone call to Hunter see if Santa's going to deliever a certain something to their house." Justin smiled back returning Brian's kiss. 

He had met Hunter a few times when he'd dropped J.R. off. Other times it was Ben he saw since it was like an unspoken agreement Brian didn't go. He'd helped Brian years ago move passed what happened with Michael. Having ones former best friend being the dad to your son's sister wasn't always easy. It was why he'd become the go between for Brian. He took the crap some times when he did see Michael. He didn't care if he got blamed for being the reason Brian had done what he did. He knew the truth, Brian let him go so he could find his own footing in the world. He kept it civil even if Michael was a butt to him in front of J.R. at times. 

He still remembered the teddy bear incident when Jenny had been two. Brian had given Jenny a bear like he'd given Gus when he'd been little, but it had more of a female outfit on it. Michael had been pissed cause Jenny was playing with it since Brian got it for her. Jenny had gone balistic when Michael had taken the thing from her and she hadn't stopped screaming until the bear was returned. 

Justin had almost laughed because Melanie had wacked Michael upside the head asking what was the matter with him taking his daughter's toy away. He had heard from Hunter that Debbie had been furious with Michael too. Some things didn't really change the way he saw it. Just because Brian cut his ties to Michael didn't help his former best friend grow up. 

"Thanks, Justin." Brian said before he got up. He spent a little more time with the kids before going to take care of his new plan. He was bringing Gus home for Christmas for good along with Jenny, Lindsay, and Melanie. 

~TBC~

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to come. Thanks in advanced for kudos and reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gives Gus what he asked for Christmas once he gets his son to tell him what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing

It hadn't taken long to close the deal and with some advice from Jennifer, Brian even got the price knocked down some. It was a fixer upper and one of the rooms had leaked because of the tiniest hole in the roof. It would take a month or so to probably get the roof and room repaired, but Brian knew that they could stay at Britin until then. Justin had helped him since he'd decided in the end not to tell Lindsay and Melanie either. They would of course know who was from, but Gus would think Santa had done it. He hadn't wanted to risk Gus hearing if one of his moms had a shock attack. 

He had made more than enough money in the last year to buy two houses or an actual farm with a hundred acres. He'd spent time with the kids while Justin, Lindsay, Melanie and Daphne had gone shopping for some last minute items. One of those things had been a new bike Gus and Jenny since they'd be moving back he figured they'd need one there at the new house too. He had also convinced Gus to give him an idea of what he'd want since he was going to talk to Santa for him. 

Gus had made out a list finally, which had lots of books, art supplies, and some movies on it. There were even a few board games that he had wanted like Clue, Monopoly, and Scrabble. Gus had come in second place at the spelling bee contest at his school the previous year. Justin and he had gone up to see Gus which had been wonderful. Gus might not have won, but he'd been so proud of him. He'd taken Jenny and Gus both out to celebrate with pizza along with the movies. 

They had wrapped the gifts up and once the kids had been in bed they'd slipped them under the tree. Daphne had kept watch to make sure no little munckin came out of their rooms. It hadn't seemed like they had slept any when they'd finally gone to bed theirselves. Then again it wasn't even daylight when Justin and Brian had found the bed full of kids. Lindsay, Melanie, and Daphne had been at the door laughing since Justin had almost fallen out of the bed rolling the wrong way. Brian had grabbed him just in time so he didn't hit the floor. He'd been really glad that they had put clothes back on after they'd had sex. It had been more likey sleepy sex though since they'd been so exhausted. 

"Time to get up sleepy heads. You going to sleep Christmas away." Daphne said with a smile. She had on pajamas with naughty Mrs. Claus written on it. Lindsay and Melanie's were the same as Daphne's. They had gotten Brian and Justin a set that set naughty Santa Claus on them. The kids' had elves and said were were on the nice list. 

"We got woken up half an hour ago, these four have been going crazy to get at what Santa brought." Lindsay supplied. 

"You can sleep when they pass out after being up so early." Melanie added.

Brian and Justin looked at each other nodding before they went after the kids tickling them for waking them up. There were squeals and laughter filling the bedroom before they got the kids on their side to help get the mommies. Daphne, Melanie, and Lindsay took off out of the room being followed by the group wanting to get them for a tickle fest as well. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

When the kids saw the living room they stopped in their tracks seeing all the gifts that were under and around the tree. The adults smiled seeing how excited they were. Daphne had gotten a picture of their faces lighting up with smiles. She couldn't wait to have another two kids there the next Christmas with them. She couldn't have guessed when Justin had told her years ago about his first time with Brian this would be where they ended up. 

"This all for us, Daddies, Mommy?" Liam asked first surprised because he hadn't excepted all that was there. He'd gotten plenty the year before too, but after Gus hadn't gotten any response from Santa he wasn't sure if they would. 

"Can we open now or we have to take turns?" Tara asked wanting to run for the gifts, but she was waiting the best she could. 

"Please let my doll house be here." J.R. said clapping her little hands jumping up and down. 

Gus wasn't sure about all the gifts since he didn't see any sign of what he wanted the most. "Daddy, can I open my stocking first? I don't want the gifts if my stocking has coal in it." He said. 

"Go ahead, Sonny boy." Brian said a smile forming on his face knowing what Gus was looking for. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin handed Gus his stocking which was light as could be. Gus was worried for a moment, but he reached his little hand inside feeling around. He didn't feel anything that might be coal. Instead he pulled out a key chain that had a key attached to it. The key chain read Merry Christmas on one side. One the other side were the words Welcome Home, Love You. Gus dropped the stocking looking up at the adults. His moms didn't seem to know what he had though. 

"This not a joke? Santa actually gave this to me like I wanted?" Gus asked trying not to cry. He didn't want to give his hopes up and be a key to something else. 

"See Santa he got your message and we had a talk. We decided that Santa would give you the things you hadn't asked for. That way you would be surprised, however your dada and I got you this gift. I told you the other day you would never have to worry about where you were going to live. Welcome home Sonny Boy after we open the rest of the presents and there is daylight we'll go see it." Brian said knealing down in front of Gus. 

"I love you daddy, you and dada are the best in the world." Gus said wrapping his arms around Brian hugging him as tight as he could. The relief of worrying about a home if his mommies couldn't find jobs. If they had a home here it meant that they would be next to his daddies. He knew they wouldn't let his mommies not have something to do.

"I love you too, Gus." Brian said back holding Gus back. 

"What's going on?" Lindsay asked not sure exactly what Brian and Justin had gotten Gus for Christmas. Their son was holding onto Brian so tight crying, but it wasn't like days ago. He seemed to be happy even though he was crying. 

"This is for you, Linds and that is for you Mel." Justin said handing them both an envelope. He waited for them to open them up before he said anything else. "Brian, Daphne, and I talked things over. You can stay here till the house is finished being repaired. Brian bought Gus the house he wanted for Christmas. I of course needed a new manager at the gallery. I'm swamped right now trying to work with the other artists and paint when I'm not with the kids. Brian's new lawyer won't stop hitting on me every time I go there to see him she tries to convince me I can do better than Brian." He smiled letting what he said sink in. 

Lindsay and Melanie were speechless looking at the cards they had in their hands again. 'It's A Home Coming Christmas, Merry Christmas with love Brian, Justin, Daphne, and the munckins Tara and Liam.' On the outside of the card had a family picture of all of them that had been taken the night they'd decorated the Christmas Tree. 

"Mommies, do you like my gift?" Gus asked going over to them showing them the key chain with the key on it. 

"I can't believe you bought our son a house for Christmas." Lindsay said before she picked Gus up hugging him. "I love the gift they gave you, sweetie. You going to let your mommies and sister live with you?" She asked. 

"Of course, mommy. Mama and you have to handle things til I'm eighteen. J.R. gets that huge play room she been wanting." Gus said with a smile glad that there was no objections. 

"Brian Taylor-Kinney, Justin Taylor-Kinney," Melanie started giving them both a look. "Thank you, you too Daphne." She said with a smile forming on her face. She did something that she rarely did too, hugged all three of them; especially Brian. 

"You're welcome," The three other adults said hugging all of them. 

"Can we open the gifts now? Christmas be gone before you all stop raining." Tara said not sure why they were so happy about a key. 

"Yes, you can dig into the gifts now." Justin smiled knowing that their daughter didn't understand. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The rest of the morning was spent opening gifts from Santa and each other. J.R. got the doll house she had wanted along with some new dolls to go with it. She hadn't cared about the clothes she'd gotten tossing them at Tara saying she could have them. Tara had been happy to get them since she loved clothes as much as her daddy did. She was already a label queen at her young age. Brian was happy about it even if Justin and Daphne had shook their heads. 

Gus got the new bike he'd asked for and Jenny had gotten hers as well. Tara and Liam had gotten a motorized Jeep which they had already said they'd take Gus and Jenny for a spin. Liam got a new pair of boots that looked like the ones both his daddies had when they went out in the snow. Gus had gotten a pair as well in his size. Tara and Jenny had gotten a pair like Daphne's. 

There were plenty of art supplies to go around for the ones that loved drawing and painting. The kids got coloring books, pencils and crayons with a sketch book as well. Lindsay and Justin had gotten new paints, brushes and sketch pads. Justin had gotten a new Easel since his other one had accidently gotten broken. Someone might have gotten their foot caught in it when they'd been having a little too much fun in the studio while the kids had been with Daphne. Brian was still not willing to admit anything to the such, but he'd gotten it for Justin. 

Justin had given the adults all drawings of the kids along with a family portiat of all of them. He had also given the kids framed pictures of their favoirte animals. He had given Daphne a doctor's bag with all she was going to need when she offiically started medical school come January. He was proud of her for getting to where she had wanted to be. She'd given them the family that they hadn't thought of at first. Two more little ones were going to make them an even bigger family. 

Lindsay and Melanie had accepted the jobs that they had offered along with the house. It was already a wonderful Christmas, the new year was going to be even better. Lindsay had taken pictures of all of them with the kids. She was glad that Justin hadn't listened to her years ago when she'd tried getting him to go to New York. He was where he belonged with Brian with his own family. He'd become a success from right here in West Virginia with his own gallery after only a year of being there. 

After all of the gifts had been opened and they'd eaten they had bundled up walking next door letting Gus unlock the house. It couldn't be in Gus' name of course, but it would be his to all of them. Gus and J.R. had picked out their rooms which Liam and Tara would share when they stayed over or they could have their own; it was up to them. Lindsay and Justin were going to paint the kids' rooms the way they wanted them. 

"I think this is the best Christmas in a while." Justin said leaning against Brian as they watched the kids playing. 

"Next year we're going to have five kids in the house running and crawling around. I wouldn't trade this though for anything else in the world." Brian said kissing Justin's cheek holding onto his husband. "Our other son and niece are finally coming home so's the girls." He added. 

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have enjoyed writing this story and hope that you did enjoy reading it as well. Happy holidays and have wonderful new year.
> 
> Last post of the 2019 year for QAF, but don't worry I have stories already written out until May right now of 2020. I have four series I'm also trying to work on for this fandom as well. I just won't post till I'm done with them. Thank you all for the beautiful and loving reviews I have gotten for the stories. I'm glad that I found QAF on YouTube then DVD. Special thanks to Vic32, you know why :). See you all in 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Kudos in advanced and reviews they are the great gifts. Happy Holidays to all be safe out there. 
> 
> This is the last of my 2019 QAF Christmas stories so hope you have enjoyed it as I have loved writing them.


End file.
